A Sick Boy
by CarlyStark3000
Summary: Night Mare has finally been defeated. Now thanks o Kirby Dreamland is safe. But, the pink hero gets sick. Will Meta Knight help before it's too late for the young Star Warrior? (One-shot) My Fist story please review! If you flame you'll be wasting your time.


Sick Boy

Kirby slowly opened his eyes. After a nights' worth of tossing, turning and nightmares he was grateful to escape the night's torture. He felt horrible, hot and yet cold. He checked the time, 9:00! He was late for training! Quickly, as to not waste any more time than he already had, he jumped off the bed and started to walk to their training hill.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was pacing back and forth wondering why Kirby was three hours late. His cheery student was never late to training. Did something happen? Did he forget training? Most likely yes and no. Some moments passed and Kirby still hasn't arrived! "Something really happened." He thought and with that he went off to Kirby's house

Kirby was having problems with focusing on his breathing, coming in short ragged gasps. "Ugh, why...do... I feel..horrible?" He thought just then he tumbled over a little cliff (due to these thoughts). As luck would have it, Meta Knight caught the child right before impact. "Kirby, are you okay?" He only got the answer of a faint smile as the boy closed his eyes, he wanted to assure his mentor that he'd be ok, but he couldn't manage to say anything as he was too weak to do so. Meta Knight checked the child's temperature and was terribly worried when he found that the skin was flaming hotter than flaming flares. He regretted and blamed himself to not have come sooner. He picked up Kirby carefully as to not hurt the boy and dipped the boys' head into the lake. When it cooled off, he picked the boy up and headed to doctor Yabui's.

When he arrived at the doctors, he called for Yabui. As he came the doctor asked "Oooh is Sir Meta Knight visiting for a checkup?" "No, not for today. May you check Kirby?" "Oh. Ok I'll check the fella." Yabui was slightly disappointed at Meta Knight but one look at Kirby made him forget about it. The assistants then brought Kirby to the recovery room. As the knight and doctor discussed about Kirby's condition. The tests were done and sent to the doc. "Well done dipping his head in cold water. If you didn't do it, he would have been worse. Usually people don't know what to do, how did you do it?" The doctor asked. "Thank you, and I learned it in the Galaxy Soldier army. It is required to learn to care for yourself." The puffball replied. They were discussing about Kirby when Tiff and Tuff busted in. *Gasp* "What happened to Kirby Meta Knight!" Tiff asked. "He doesn't feel the best." "Can we see him?" Tuff asked. "Yes, you may see little Kirby."

Tiff and Tuff were the daughter and son of Sir Embrum and Lady Like, Tiff being the older of the two was more independent than her younger brother Tuff. She is the smartest than others except for Meta Knight, loves teaching and though intelligent is sometimes naïve and idealistic, reflecting her youth and inexperience. She's very passionate about protecting the environment and nothing annoys her more than when others, often King Dedede or others try to ruin it and its inhabitants. She describes Kirby as a baby and is shown to care for him with all her heart. Tuff the younger one is a rowdy and mischievous young boy who has a good heart but not much in the way of intellect to go with it. He loves to play games like soccer and do other outdoor activities. He also loves to pull pranks, though usually on people like Dedede so he can easily justify it. However, sometimes his pranks cause trouble for the people of the village as well.

When they saw Kirby, he was sleeping his eyes closed due to tiredness. Their hearts melted. "Is he going to be okay Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. "Yes, he will be fine after some rest, thankfully." the knight muttered the last word. The words seemed to help the kids relax. Soon the kids went in the room and stayed beside Kirby until they had to leave. "Bye! Doctor Yabui and Sir Meta Knight! Thank you letting us stay for a bit." Tiff said as she waved bye. "Yeah see you tomorrow!" Tuff said as they left. When they disappeared Meta Knight asked "Yabui, may I stay through the night with Kirby?" The doctor was baffled as the knight was seemingly dark and mysterious but allowed it.

That night, Meta Knight sat by Kirby as he allowed him to cuddle into his cape. Kirby was slightly confused but he was happy, in the soft folds of his mentor's cape and against his warm navy-blue skin. "Are you feeling better Kirby?" The puffball asked. Kirby nodded happily. With that they both dozed off to a relaxing peaceful sleep.

The next day, Kirby woke up to the sun's rays of light lightening the room. He felt much better after a day of resting. On him was Meta Knight's cape still wrapped around Kirby. When he looked to his right, he can see Meta Knight up in a corner in the shade his eyes glowing a happy bright blue. Just then, Tiff came from the door. "Hi, Kirby!" She greeted. "Are you feeling better?'' "Yes, poyo feel betta." Kirby responded. He looked back to his right but found that his beloved mentor had left. "What's the matter Kirby?" Tiff questions. "Poyo, Kn-Kni wah here with Kabbii." Kirby answered back.(Kn-Kni is Kirby's nickname Meta Knight that only Kirby can use.) "Oh it's okay," Tiff said understanding the todler. "You're free to go out if you want why don't you come out and play?" "Okay poyo, pwease wait one sacond." "Okay, come outside when you're ready." She said as she left. Kirby looked outside and saw Meta Knight on a roof looking at him. "Poyo, tank you Kn-Kni.'' The elder acknowledged the thanks and nodded. With that, Kirby went to the door and waved see you as he went out the door to play with his friends.

The End


End file.
